


The Adventures of Werecat and Blue Bullet, Issue #1

by saiikavon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Identity Reveal, M/M, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiikavon/pseuds/saiikavon
Summary: In a world where the touch of a soulmate activates a person's superpowers, Werecat (secret identity Keith Kogane) and Blue Bullet (secret identity Lance McClain) are an unstoppable super-duo. They don't need to know each other's identities to be a great team, and they don't need to be in love to acknowledge that they're soulmates...and anyway, they each already have a boyfriend.(Written for the Destined Klance Soulmate Zine)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 144
Collections: Destined: A Klance Soulmate Zine





	The Adventures of Werecat and Blue Bullet, Issue #1

In theory, this mission would be simple. According to their friend, Pidge, a highly-skilled technomancer known to most as The Coder, this place was just a cheap warehouse for some cheap minions-for-hire, easy to break into for an easy fight. Should take twenty minutes, tops. In theory.

Now, if his partner would just stop hovering over his shoulder, they’d be golden.

“Speed it up, Fluffy, I’ve got places to be!”

“You and your nicknames…” Werecat muttered, rolling his eyes. He’d heard a bunch over the last few years as Blue’s partner, starting with ‘Mittens,’ when they’d first met. Blue had since done his best to pull out every cat-related nickname he could think of at what Werecat thought were the most ridiculous moments.

It wasn’t as though they hated each other, to be fair. Most of the time, they got along fine, even if they were very different people—Werecat was as independent and quiet as you might expect from someone with his name, while Blue Bullet was an attention-seeker and always full of energy. On some level, though, it made sense that they were soulmates, the source of each other’s powers, and they respected each other as partners.

Today, though, Werecat also had places to be, and Blue’s loud personality was grating on his nerves.

“I’d be done already if you could _shut up_ for five seconds.”

That earned a huff from Blue Bullet, but the foot-tapping stopped. With Blue keeping his mouth shut, Werecat finished picking the lock with a final _click_.

The door burst open. “All right, baddies! Time to get your butts kicked!”

About a dozen heads turned to see the heroes standing there, all impatience and manic glee. Even dollar-store goons like these ones would know their faces: Werecat, the violet beast with killer claws and an even worse temper. Blue Bullet, the human projectile whose eye was as sharp as his shooting. Together, they made a powerful, terrifying team to even some of the worst villains.

The poor souls in the warehouse didn’t last five minutes.

After a lot of crashing, screaming (from the bad guys), and maniacal laughter (from Blue), the warehouse was cleared out and the superhero duo was rushing out into the afternoon sun. Werecat felt a sense of relief, like a schoolkid who’d just been let out of school for the summer. His mind drifted to his own plans before he remembered that Blue was just as eager to get home. Curious, he asked why.

“Glad you asked!” Blue replied, sounding oddly smug. “I have a _date_.”

Werecat raised a brow and crossed his arms. “Seriously? A date?”

“Um, what is _that_ supposed to mean?” Blue harrumphed and put his hands on his hips. “ _Yes_ , I have a date, and it’s with the most beautiful, smart, _amazing_ person!”

“Wow.” Werecat smirked at his partner. “And they’re going out with _you_?”

“Excuse _you_!” Blue squawked, prompting a laugh from Werecat. He made a show of his offense, whining dramatically and putting a hand to his chest as though wounded. It was all just part of their banter, though, so Werecat didn’t feel bad about laughing. Eventually, Blue put the act away.

“But seriously,” he said, “this guy actually _is_ completely out of my league. Not only is he _really_ hot, but he’s tough and honest and good at basically _everything_. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to have him.”

Werecat found himself blinking in surprise. He and Blue didn’t often share things about their civilian lives, though not for lack of interest. The two just preferred not to mix lives, and besides, they got along fine without knowing all the details. The fact that Blue was saying this much meant that things were probably serious.

“I’m happy for you.” Werecat smiled this time. “Good luck on your date.”

With a million-watt grin and a cheerful salute, Blue Bullet zoomed off to his date. Werecat wasn’t long to leave after, eager to see to his own plans.

He hadn’t mentioned it to Blue, but he had a date, too.  
***

When Keith was sporting spandex and purple fur, he tended to view surprises as bad. A bad guy getting the jump on him or his partner, or an unexpected hiccup in their plans were about the only surprises he was bound to get, and those were not welcome in the slightest. When it came to his boyfriend, however, Keith rarely found the surprises unpleasant.

Case in point, when he walked into their shared apartment in the early evening, the surprise he received was actually…touching. Their small dining table was decorated with a neatly-pressed white tablecloth, a centerpiece of violets, and tiny candles that provided a soft light in the otherwise darkened room. Dinner was already waiting for them, freshly-cooked and smelling wonderful. Keith’s boyfriend stepped forward almost as soon as he entered, planting a kiss on his cheek and handing over a perfect red rose.

Keith laughed breathlessly. “Lance, what…did you do all this?”

Lance shrugged, his beautiful blue eyes sparkling and his lips curving in a gentle smile. “Yeah, well…a nice, personal dinner date at home seemed the right idea this year. Do you like it?”

Keith smiled back, feeling a swell of adoration in his heart at Lance’s hopeful face. This was what Keith loved most about Lance—he could be loud and silly sometimes (like a certain partner he knew), but it was his earnest nature that Keith treasured, that puppy-like eagerness to make people happy.

He took Lance’s hand and kissed him. “I love it. Best anniversary yet.”

Lance grinned. “Careful when you say that. Next year is your turn to plan, after all.”

“Oh, I think I’ll manage.”

They laughed, kissed again, and then Lance led Keith by the hand to the table, even pulling out his chair for him. Comfortable. Easy. Keith wasn’t a candy-and-flowers romantic, but a little quality time, a candlelit dinner for just him and the person he loved? It was enough to make the outside world disappear for a while.

At least, until his phone rang.

Typically, Keith turned his phone off during private moments like this, preferring to keep to himself and to Lance. There was only one person who could override his phone settings like this, and that meant there was an emergency. Specifically, a ‘Werecat and Blue Bullet’ kind of emergency.

Sighing a bit at the untimely interruption, Keith stood, and with a brief look at Lance, he exited the room so he could take the call. He heard The Coder’s cutting, straightforward tone before he had the chance to speak himself.

_“Sorry to interrupt your anniversary, but there’s a monster in your backyard.”_

Keith could hear his partner’s dry retort in his head: _“Well, hello to you, too, Pidge.”_ Keith didn’t mind her bluntness as much as Blue did, though. She tended to cut through unnecessary nonsense and get right to the point, which Keith appreciated, especially in cases like this.

“When you say in my backyard…”

His heart gave a jolt as he heard a crash from outside, followed by the distant sound of a car alarm. He looked towards the back of the apartment, where the sounds had come from. No doubt Lance had heard them, too. That couldn’t have come from more than a mile away.

_“Yeah, it’s pretty much right there. It’s contained for now, but we need to call for evacuation soon, so you and Blue need to get there, like, yesterday.”_

“I’m on my way, just need a minute. Text me where I’m meeting Blue.”

Without another word, Keith hung up, and made his way to the dining room. Lance was already standing, staring at his phone with a serious expression, brow furrowed and lips set in a grim line. He looked up at Keith, and the tension sparked between them for a moment. A lump formed in Keith’s stomach as he understood without needing words.

He and Lance didn’t talk about their superhero lives, though they’d at least talked enough so that the other knew what they did for a day job. They didn’t talk about powers, or fights, or even their partners. Keith always worried about Lance’s partner keeping him safe, the way Blue always watched his back out in the field. And he always felt uneasy whenever he and Lance had to run off at the same time.

Lance cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably before looking down at his phone again. “I’ve been asked to meet my partner at, uh…First and Garrison. You?”

Keith looked down at his phone. He almost dropped it. “F…first and Garrison.”

His phone pinged again. _“Sorry in advance,”_ Pidge’s message said. _“No time.”_

For a moment, there was silence. Keith found himself staring at his phone, not realizing that he’d clenched his fist until he felt his nails poking his skin. Strange, because his nails normally weren’t long enough in human form to be noticeable.

Before he could think on that, though, Lance called his name. He looked up to find Lance looking at him with a gentle expression, head tilted.

“Hey. It’s okay. We knew this would happen someday.”

Keith took a deep breath, pocketed his phone. Willed his heart to stop pounding like a drum.

“Yeah. You’re right. We can be professional about this.”

With a smile, Lance came forward and wrapped his arms around Keith, kissed him softly. It was a moment of intimacy they didn’t have time for, but Keith welcomed it anyway. Lance may not have been his soulmate, but one kiss from him still made Keith feel like he could take on anything. When he looked into Lance’s eyes, he felt the tension in his body melt away.

“I know this isn’t what we planned,” Lance said. “But, honestly? I’m looking forward to finally seeing you in action. I bet you’re _incredible_. Your partner’s about to get an earful of just how proud I am of you.”

Keith gave him a devious grin in return. “Your partner had better keep up. I’ll be the one protecting you out there if they’re not fast enough.”

Lance beamed. “There’s my guy. Now, let’s go kick some monster butt!”

They each darted off to grab their costumes and then ran out the door. If they had the time to change, they would, but given what was about to happen, they figured it might not be necessary. It wasn’t like they were going to have secrets to keep anymore.

Pidge had always given them a hard time for that. Keith wasn’t sure why; plenty of heroes still wanted their privacy, even if it wasn’t completely the norm. He supposed she’d be happy about this development, once they got a moment to tell her.

Keith expected Blue to already be there, once he and Lance approached the safehouse. But the street corner was empty, and after a quick peek inside, they determined that the safehouse was empty as well. No sign of Blue, or of Lance’s partner.

“Where could they be?” Keith murmured to himself. He couldn’t speak for Lance’s partner, but it wasn’t like Blue to be late. Maybe they just didn’t live as close as Lance and Keith did?

Before he could think on it any further, or even ask Lance what he thought, he found himself being pushed violently backwards. He briefly registered the feeling of Lance’s hands, and then the jarring crash of what looked like a huge boulder smashing the safehouse to pieces.

Most of which landed right on top of Lance. He’d pushed Keith out of the way just in time, and now lay under the rubble, utterly powerless and without a partner to help him.

“Lance!” Keith’s voice cracked as he cried out. His limbs felt like jelly and his insides like ice, but he moved, desperately trying to clear the debris on top of his boyfriend. All the while he cursed his partner and Lance’s for not _being_ here when they could have used them.

Was Lance even moving?

“Lance, please! Say something!”

He heard a cough. Saw a flash of blue from Lance’s jacket, and he scrambled towards it, shoving stones out of the way as he did. He cleared most of it, but to his horror, he saw that Lance was trapped under a beam. There was no way Keith could lift it on his own, not without Blue.

He grabbed Lance’s hand, and Lance squeezed back, offering him a pained smile.

Keith had to try.

He knew it had to be more than an hour since he last saw Blue, but the longer he waited, the longer Lance sat with broken bones or internal damage he didn’t even want to think about. Gritting his teeth and bracing his legs, Keith gripped the beam and _lifted_.

He felt strength flowing through him. Purple fur sprouted over his arms, his chest, his neck. He felt his claws extend and his tail try to grow out through his jeans. He staggered once at the change in balance, but continued to lift as his fangs bared and a primal growl rose in his throat. At last, his transformation was complete and the beam was crashing to the side, Lance completely freed. He didn’t stop to ask how it was possible, he just knelt and pulled Lance into his arms, out of breath but still wild with worry.

Lance, on the other hand, just stared at him in awe.

Keith searched his face, brushed a lock of hair from his forehead. “Lance? Are you okay?”

He got a bewildered laugh in return, then a soft, adoring smile. Suddenly there was a hand on Keith’s cheek. “I am now. Thanks for the save, Mittens.”

Keith’s brain stuttered to a halt. He remembered his partner’s crooked smile, open and playful after their first battle. _“Nice job out there, Mittens!”_ He’d rolled his eyes back then. He felt like crying, now.

“Blue?”

“The one and only,” Lance said with a chuckle. “Wow, I wish we’d done this _before_ I had a house fall on top of me. I don’t think anything’s broken, but…”

Another thing clicked and Keith laughed, wiping relieved tears from his eyes. “Blue…Lance, you’re fine. We’ve been in contact since I got home.”

Lance blinked, then sat up and patted himself, letting out a bark of laughter when he realized he was in one piece. Without warning, he then tackled Keith in a hug, leaving enthusiastic kisses all over his face. Keith did nothing to resist them until a distant roar reminded them that they still had a monster to fight.

They grinned at each other. Keith recognized the manic glee in Lance’s smile that was one hundred percent _Blue_. Even though he was already fully powered up, Keith felt an extra burst of strength.

“You and me, partner. Let’s do this!”


End file.
